


Merry Witchmas

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Samantha breaks a long standing promise but gains so much more.</p><p>Written for prompt #3 at <b>"dove_drabbles"</b> "Naughty can be nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Witchmas

**Title: Merry Witchmas**  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Bewitched  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Samantha/Darren, Endora/Maurice, Tabitha, Adam, Aunt Clara, Mr./Mrs. Stephens  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Strong Language, deals with emotional abuse.  
 **Word Count:** 1836  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #3 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)**dove_drabbles** "Naughty can be nice."  
 **Summary:** Samantha breaks a long standing promise but gains so much more.

 

**Merry Witchmas**

Samantha leaned against the kitchen counter cradling her cookbook. She was dreading the Christmas dinner tomorrow. It wasn’t just Darren that would be there but her parents, Darren’s parents and of course the two children. The table would be full of people and full of animosity. She was hoping that Darren wouldn’t be stupid enough to invite the Tate family but she had a feeling there might be an extra three at her table.  

She sat down at the kitchen table to plan the meal. She wrote down her list of ingredients as she went along. When she was finished she closed the book and sighed.

She needed a cup of coffee and a new life. She settled for the coffee. She levitated a cup out of the cupboard and was just about to levitate the pot when her mother popped in.

“I see what you are doing.” Endora said. “It’s about time you started using your powers. What Derwood doesn’t know is good for him, eh?”

“Join me in a cup.” Samantha took another cup out of the cupboard and levitated the pot to fill both. She got the pot back and the two cups sail over to the table.

Endora made cream and sugar appear on the table and helps herself. “So what are we having for Christmas dinner?”

“Darren wants a turkey.” Samantha said.

“He is a turkey.” Endora grumbled into her cup.

“I hope you will be civil to him for the children’s sake.” Samantha gave her mother a warning look.

“You know I will try. Is it just family or do I have to deal with more mortals?” Endora wrinkled her nose at the thought.

“I should know by tomorrow. Knowing Darren, he will invite the Tates at the last minute. I plan for it at this point.” Samantha looked into her empty cup and frowned. She levitated the pot over to the table and filled her cup and topped off her mother’s cup before sending the coffee pot back to the stove.

“Thank you. Have you finished all your shopping because I still need one gift. I was thinking of going to the bazaar at Marrakesh. Would you like to join me?” Endora asked.

“I would love to but I have to go grocery shopping and then pick up the dry cleaning.” Samantha sighed and thought for a minute. “I’ll go get the dry cleaning and then we can be on our way to Marrakesh but I still have to be back before the grocery store closes to get what I need. Wait here?”

Endora nodded. She was glad to see Samantha doing more witchcraft and being less submissive. She watched as Samantha stood, changed her clothes with a snap and popped out.

“That will certainly save some gasoline. I should give her a hand.” Endora smirked. She picked up the grocery list on the table and zapped the groceries on the table. “There that takes care of that as well.”

A few minutes later Endora is looking through a magazine as Samantha popped back in with Darren’s suits and two of her dresses.

“There that is done.” Samantha said as she wiggled her nose and the clothes put themselves away.      

“I did the grocery shopping.” Endora said. “Can we go now?”

“Let me put it all away and then we can go.” Samantha wiggled her nose again and the food put itself away. “Now that’s done lets go.”

Later that evening, Darren came home to an empty house. He expected the children to be gone. They were with his parents for the day. Samantha being gone was another thing entirely. It was too late for her to be running errands or shopping so he had no idea where she was and where to start looking for her. That was when he saw the two coffee cups on the kitchen table. He knew that meant that Endora had been there. He went to make himself a drink and wait for his wife.

It was nearly ten in the evening when Samantha and Endora popped in with armfuls of packages. Darren was asleep on the sofa. A half empty bottle of Scotch and an empty glass sat on the table beside him.

Endora shook her head in disgust. “He is such a mortal. You should have never married him.”

“If I hadn’t then you wouldn’t have grandchildren.” Samantha reminded her. She put the packages under the Christmas tree. “He can sleep here. Good night Mother. I will see you tomorrow about two in the afternoon.”

Endora nodded. “I’ll be here with your father. I just hope I can tear Maurice away from whatever it is he’s up to now.”

“Oh and don’t forget Aunt Clara.” Samantha reminded her as she was about to pop out. She watched her mother disappear and looked at Darren on the sofa then went to bed.  

Early the next morning, Samantha was in the kitchen cooking the Christmas dinner when Darren woke up on the sofa. He rubbed his face and looked toward the kitchen where Samantha was banging around, most likely as a punishment for passing out on the sofa. He stood up and wobbled a bit before going to the kitchen for coffee.

“Sam, where is the coffee?” Darren said as he stood in the doorway.

Samantha looked up from basting the turkey. “The pot is empty and I haven’t made any more yet. I’ve been busy. You will just have to wait.”

“Sam, I need coffee.” Darren insisted.

“Go take a shower. Our guests will be here soon. Are the Tates’ coming?” Samantha stood and waited for an answer.

“No. they went to her parent’s house in Vermont.” Darren said.

“That sounds like they will have a good time.” Samantha smiled.

“Are you going to make me coffee?” He asked again.

“Fine.” Samantha held out her hand and a cup of coffee appeared in it just the way Darren liked it. “Here is your coffee.”

“I didn’t say you should use hocus pocus to make it.” Darren took it from her and inhaled the steam.

“That is the only way you will get it until this dinner is done.” Samantha said. “Darren, do you know what I want for Christmas?”

“A diamond bracelet?” Darren really had no clue.

“I want to use witchcraft for an entire year without you complaining.” Samantha told him.

“When you married me you promised not to use your powers.” Darren countered. “Are you going to break that promise now?”

“I was young and naive when I married you. I didn’t understand what that promise would take from me. Now I do understand. Are you going to let me have this?” Samantha asked.

“Of course not! We agreed and that’s final.” Darren said as he stormed out to go take a shower. “Make me some coffee.”

Samantha sighed and pushed the turkey back in the oven. Darren would never change. He would always be the domineering ass she married. That was when she made the one decision she had never wanted to make.

Endora and Maurice popped into the living room with Aunt Clara in tow. They had already started arguing.

“Maurice! I say you should.” Endora shouted at him.

“Endora, it is not that simple.” Maurice was trying to be the voice of reason but his heart wasn’t in it.

“If you want to know what I think….” Aunt Clara started to say.

Endora and Maurice glared at her.

“I think I’m going to sit down.” Aunt Clara said taking the hint. 

Samantha came out of the kitchen. “Hello. I’m glad you are here and you are early.”

“We were in London and he got the time difference wrong.” Endora looked at Maurice and smirked.

“I’m just glad you are here.” Samantha hugged her parents and then Aunt Clara. “Did you have a good vacation, Aunt Clara?”

“Oh it was fine. Monaco is so lovely this time of year.” Aunt Clara said.

“I thought you went to México City.” Samantha was confused.

“I was going to but I ended up in Monaco.” Aunt Clara explained.   

Samantha chuckled.

The front door opened. Adam and Tabitha came in with the Stephens.

“Come here and give Grand mama a hug!” Endora said as they came into the living room. Adam and Tabitha hugged her.

“Samantha, I brought a pie. It’s gooseberry. I remember that you didn’t make one last year.” Mrs. Stephens said.

“Thank you but Adam is allergic to gooseberries.” Samantha took the pie. “I thought I told you that.”

“Its Darren’s favorite and Adam doesn’t have to have any.” Mrs. Stephens explained.

“I’ll put it in the kitchen.” Tabitha said. She wanted to get away from the fight that was about to start any minute.

“No need.” Samantha smiled and held the pie up and wiggled her nose. The pie sailed through the air into the kitchen by itself.  

Darren was coming down the steps as the pie floated through the air. “SAMANTHA!”

Everyone stared at Samantha in shock. Mrs. Stephens fainted. Mr. Stephens caught her and carefully lowered her to the floor.

“Oh please! When you are finished with your fake faint I have something I want to say.” Samantha said staring down Darren who was turning an unusual shade of purple.

Mrs. Stephens opened her eyes and sat up. “What are you?”

“I’m a witch.” Samantha said proudly. “My mother, my daughter and my aunt are also witches. My son and my father are warlocks. Darren wanted me to deny who I was. Deny who we all were. But I will no longer. Witchcraft will be practiced in this home from this day on without any interference.”

Everyone just stood still shocked about what she said.

“Is this true, Darren? Did you know she was a witch?” Mrs. Stephens asked.

“Yes I did.” Darren said. “But I won’t stand for it in my house. Samantha I demand you stop doing witchcraft right now!”  

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” Samantha turned to the dining room table and waved her hand. It was set with a white tablecloth silver and china.

“Come frank, I’m not staying here with her and her family of …..freaks.” Mrs. Stephens stood up and walked to the front door.

Mr. Stephens made to follow but stopped to give his son a supportive pat on the shoulder.

The door slammed behind them.

“I have a mind to go with them.” Darren said angrily.

“Suit yourself.” Samantha waved a hand and Darren popped into the back seat of his parent’s car as they were pulling out of the driveway.

Adam and Tabitha hug their mother. They knew what she had just done took a lot of strength.

Endora sat on the sofa and laughed. “Finally!”

“Champagne Endora?” Maurice asked as he zapped up a bottle and glasses.

“I don’t mind if I do.” Endora said.

“Are we celebrating something?” Aunt Clara asked as a glass appeared in her hand.

“My freedom.” Samantha said.


End file.
